The Mirror of Erised
by HermioneRon13
Summary: Hermione and Ron look into the Mirror of Erised. They dont tell each other what they saw and they both question what they maybe did. Little did they know they saw eachother...but will they tell each other? R/HR Fluff! *A great read and be sure to reveiw*


The Mirror of Erised

It was a silent December night. In the corridors a shadow of a long mirror was placed down by a mysterious person, not yet known. The mirror had returned to its home, the Gryffindor common room. And yet three 16 year old 6th years are bound to find it but for now the corridor was silent a 5:00 A.M. and Harry Potter lay awake. He was disturbed by the closing of the common room portal.

"Ron," Harry yelled shacking Ron. "Ron it's back! The mirror- I saw it err- heard it, Ron!"

"What!" Ron was awake this time. That was a good sign. "The Mirror of Erised I went down stairs and saw the shadow and it back!" Harry screamed. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently. "NOT THE MOMENT!" Harry seemed agitated. "Let's just go down to the library and get Hermione and get my dad's cloak and sneak down there!" "Why?" Ron asked. "I want to see my mum and dad..." Harry explained quite quickly the thing Harry really wanted to see was he and Ginny together, without Dean. This is the thing he craved.

"So were going to let Hermione have a look?" Ron asked at the table at breakfast. "Only if she wants to... Why so concerned?" Harry asked stilly. "I err- just thought I wanted to know what she saw" Ron said scratching his back. "Hello Harry!" The voice came from the Patel twins who often greeted Harry. "Hi" Harry said walking out with Ron to find Hermione in the library.

"This is not the greatest plan, Harry. Remember what Dumbledore told you!" Hermione said pacing now.

"You should totally look into it Hermione you'll never know what you'll see!" Ron said this enthusiastically as if he really was interested in what she saw. Ron put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione went faintly pink. "It's not a good plan, dimwitted, actually," Hermione put the hand on the table tapping "But I guess I never looked into it!" Hermione agreed to the plan. "Thanks Hermione" Harry said. "Yeah Hermione, thanks" Ron said. "I was just wondering Ron," Ron looked up in wonder "What do you think I'd see?" "Dunno" Ron replied. "Well you seemed interested... I got to go" Hermione picked up her things and Harry saw her almost skipping to the girl dormatiories. He had never seen her like this before.

Tonight Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled under the invisibility cloak. Harry was the first to step up to the mirror. He saw his mother and his father waving. Just like in his first year. No Ginny. But then he remembered "this mirror does not tell the future" as Dumbledore told him. Ron stepped up. "Wow..." Whispered Ron. "What is it?" Harry and Hermione said together. "I see y- me as a national Quidditch player." I can't - I got to go" Hermione squealed. Then Hermione was gone. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione as she walked out. She had a tearful expression.

"What did I say?" Ron asked the next morning. "I think she expected you to see what you expected her to see" Harry explained. "I expected none of Hermione" Ron said looking dumb stuck. Harry said no more. He liked to have his friends back on speaking terms.

"She's not here" Luna said quietly. "She is crying," Luna played with her radish earring "I think it is Ron Weasley," Luna set over to get pudding. "She also said something about a mirror" Luna walked away. Harry said nothing. Harry thought that maybe Hermione was beginning to think Ron didn't love her because he didn't see her in the mirror.

At midnight footsteps pattered to the mirror. Big brown bushy hair looked up into the mirror with a silent sob. Hermione didn't see anything at first. The she put her hand on the mirror and looked closer in. There they were. Kissing, holding each other, Hermione lifted off her feet. Hermione silently knew in her head this would never happen. She looked in amazement. Never would she think she'd see Ron, and Ron not see her. This was what she wanted this is what she saw. This was real. Hermione went back into her dormitory.

"Harry..." Ron turned over in his bed. "Yeah," Harry said. "I need to tell you something. Harry in his head was praying Ron would not blurt out 'I love Hermione' because he knew they loved each other but he'd never want them snogging all the time and be obnoxious. "Harry, I didn't see me on a National Quidditch team I saw-" But it was Harry who interrupted. "I got it. Explain no more." "Your brilliant your both brilliant" Harry said. Ron was dumb founded at how Harry explained it, but he turned over and wondered if Hermione looked into the Mirror of Erised what would she have seen.


End file.
